Talk:Lavender Brown/Archive 1
Actor Image Change? Just out of curiosity, should the image of Jennifer Smith be replaced or coexist with Jessica Cave? Just curious on the community's thoughts since Jessica will have a more prominent role as Lavender than Jennifer. RaggieSoft 01:45, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :They're both valid actors who've played the character. Unfortunately, as far as I know, no picture of Jessica Cave as Lavender Brown exists. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 05:24, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. As soon as an in-character photo is available, it should be changed. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:12, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::Alright. Figured people would want to wait for an in-character photo RaggieSoft 14:10, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Images - Jennifer/Jessie This is just a note to anyone editing the article:- Images of both Jennifer Smith as Lavender and Jessie Cave will be used on this article, despite a contrasting appearance they both represented the CHARACTER in individual films and their images are to be used where relevant (ie: related to the text) So far the images are fine as they are. Please do not delete/remove any of Jennifer Smith as Lavender, but feel free to add anymore of Jessie Cave as Lavender to the article in a relevant area. Thankyou, Patr0nus 19:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Actor mix-up? I believe that the girl pictured in the photographs from the Prisoner of Azkaban film may be Kandice Morris rather than Jennifer Smith. Kandice is credited in the film as "Girl 1" and on her casting agency's site as "Kellah." Kandice's casting agency page features a publicity photo of her, but I've yet to find a picture of Jennifer Smith, so we can't compare their appearances. Does anyone else thinks that the girl in the PoA pics in this article looks like Kandice Morris? If so, then we should remove these pictures from the article, as Kandice did not portray Lavender. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I found this thread on IMDb where a user called "makeitsparkle" clears up the confusion by posting several pictures. Kandice Morris and Jennifer Smith can be seen side-by-side in the far left side of this photo, with Kandice on the left, and Jennifer on the right. Kandice has a rounder face and wears her hair in cornrow braids; Jennifer has a more heart-shaped face, wears her hair straight with a part, and looks serious in a lot of the photos. All of the photos in this article are of Kandice, so I'll try to find pictures of Jennifer to replace them, now that we know who is who. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Blood status I would still consider her pure-blood status as canon. It´s never directly contradicted. Her parents may simply not have told her, as mentioned in Behind the Scenes.--Rodolphus 11:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I don't understand why her blood status is considered "very unsure" just because she didn't know what a Grim was... if she's on Rowling's draft list as pure-blood, then why would there be any confusion just because of something so minor? --Emmy Significance of changing race I think it would be interesting to note in Behind the Scenes that the change of Lavender's actor from black to caucasian is one of only a few occasions in film history where a recurring character in a major film series has changed race (in terms of actor). Among the only other examples are Felix Leiter in the Bond films and Harvey Dent (Two-Face) in the Batman movies. 23skidoo 06:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Race Not Indicated? Wrong, Actually. Lavender is somewhat mentioned in "Half-Blood Prince" as white, and I quote: "...stood Ron, wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose." on page 300 of "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. With that said, we can therefore draw from this that she is white in the books; after all, if you can't tell whose hands are whose, then Lavender must be white, or she could easily be distinguished from Ron, couldn't she? --Dr.Chamberlin 09:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) CoS film It says in her appearances section that she appears in the CoS film, but I really don't recall any mention of her. Can anybody enlighten me? Christophee (talk) 23:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :It says in the article that Kathleen Cauley played her in that film. -Smonocco 08:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Is she listed in the cast at the end of the film? I've looked through that list as it scrolls up but never noticed her name before. Christophee (talk) 23:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Cruciatus Curse? It says in the fourth year category that Hermionie stood up for Neville who was under the Cruciatus Curse. But he wasn't, actually. He was just horrified by Crouch/Moody torturing a spider. Could someone change that? I would, but I'm a newly registered user, so...RolandaSmithson 05:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) It just means he was focusing on the curse a lot, not that he was actually being cursed. Dustin1998 15:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Dustin1998 Imperious Curse WHY IS THIS PAGE IN THE CATEGORY OF PEOPLE IN THE IMPERIOUS CURSE? Were is the source? I suppose the nargles are behind it. 22:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Because in her 4th year when Barty Jr was impersonating Moody, in the 4th years first DADA class, the one where he goes over the 3 unforgiveable curses, he puts her under the curse and forces her to impersonate a squirrel, it isn't in the movie, but it is in the book. --BachLynn (Accio!) 22:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I read the book, but didn't remember that part. I suppose the nargles are behind it. 22:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Personality Change in sixth book. Why? As most people who have researched already know, J. K. Rowling based Ron and Hermoine's love/hate relationship on the original archtype show for that trope, Ranma 1/2, and the relationship between the main characters, Ranma and Akane. Between the 3rd and 5th books, Lavender Brown disliked Ron a lot because he often made fun of Divination, and had no interest in him. However, her lovy-dovy personality came completely out of left field, and her personality was identical to one of the main characters of Ranma 1/2, Shampoo, who was completely lovy dovy on the main male character. This might have been just coincidence of course, if not for the fact of Cormac McLaggen, a new character also from the 6th book, was also an exact duplicate personality to another one of the main characters of Ranma 1/2, Tatewaki Kuno, who continously hit on the main female character. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 152.18.53.217 (talk • ) }|}}. And your source for this? Unless this is from an official interview or other canon source, it doesn't belong here. Nick O'Demus 03:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Death There was a test screening for DH, and I think it was confirmed that Lavender died of the werewolf attack. I can´t find a good link, however. Can anyone heLp me?--Rodolphus 15:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps in the film Lavender really dies. But is that canon? When I remember right, JKR said in an interview that she did not die and did not become a werewolf. I can't find the interview again but I find mentions of it on other sides. So what is right for this Wiki? Harry granger 19:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) If J.K. Rowling has said that she did not die then she did not die. She does die in the film though. I can verify. :I haven't been able to find any interview by J.K.R. confirming whether she dies or not. -Smonocco 22:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) If JKR hasn´t said anything about Lavender surviving, her death is canon.--Rodolphus 12:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :My two cents: If the only source for this is a test screening, then this is a bit premature. Not everything from test screenings makes it into the final theatrical cut, particularly if the part gets enough negative feedback. Unless there's another source that this WILL be in the theatrical cut, then I think this should be limited to a BTS mention until the film's release. - Nick O'Demus 00:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Nick on this, I think we should avoid adding too much from the film as canon until the theatrical cut has been released. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Wasn´t it policy that even if something is cut, it is still canon until contradicted? (Su Li and other students in Harry's year, Bathsheda Babbling, the Hogwarts Laundry) --Rodolphus 12:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :That also depends on the reason why it was cut. Cut for time, or because it wasn't particularly relevant to the immediate story, then still likely canon. Cut because the writers/director/producer decided to spare the character instead of killing them off, then not canon. A test screening is just that, a test. Based on how the audience reacts, they may decide to change a few things. For all we know, in the theatrical release Lavender's death scene is dropped and instead we see her sitting at a table in the Great Hall in the celebration after the Battle. I'm just saying that while what is in the test screening makes it probable she'll die, it's still 3 more months before we see the finished product, and this may be jumping the gun a bit. - Nick O'Demus 12:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You´re right. Okay, I agree.--Rodolphus 12:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No, Lavender doesn't die in canon. She may die in the films, but according to the book, she was just badly injured by Greyback and was unconcious after falling from the balcony, but ultimately survived. If she had died, then they would have mentioned it when Harry was saying the names of who died, such as Fred, Tonks, Remus and Colin. But if Lavender does die, she dies only in the movies. I agree we should leave this stuff out until the finished product hits cinemas. I also think the DH: Part 2 article needs further protection, as it's currently a hotbed for people adding the "differences" that were revealved at the test screening, which may or may not turn out to be true. Jayden Matthews 07:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :It would appear as though consensus at the present time is to leave information about her death out of the article, as it is speculative. and i agree. when the movie comes out, information may change, and we can note that change then. but as for now, we should leave it out. The Knights Who Say Ni 05:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree we currently do not have sufficient information to confirm whether she dies in Part 2 or not. I've removed mentions of her possible death from the article, as including at this point was jumping the gun. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree with what was said below. Since Lavender wasn't mestioned as one of those who died in the book, meaning she most likely, if not definately survived the Battle of Hogwarts, but she dies in the films, it should be put as a Behind the Scenes, since the books are canon. I think we should wait until the second film is released. There is a possibility that they don't let Lavender die. Perhaps they only wanted to test the reaction of the viewers if they would accept it or not. We can put it in the BTS when we know for sure. Harry granger 20:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Death in Films I think it should be put in the behind the scenes that although Lavender did not die in the book she dies in the film of Deathly Hallows Part 2. 18:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC)C.N.MalfoyfromHarryPotterFanonWiki :We're actually not certain if she really did survive in the book, since the last mention of her is just after Greyback's attack, she is "feebly stirring". I've added the mention in Behind the Scenes about the test screening, and we'll wait until the film's final theatrical cut to see if her death is kept in or if it's been cut. - Nick O'Demus 05:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) True, we don't now what happened to her after the battle, but she obviously survived if Harry didn't mention her as on of the dead. I mean, they would have mentioned her name if she had died, they mention Colin Creevey's. If she dies in the movies, it should be put as a Behind the Scenes. :I honestly don´t think Harry mentioned everyone he knew. Imagine you read: like Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Madam Rosmerta, Padma Patil, Professor Sinistra, Nigel, Romilda Vane... and a wizard he didn´t know. It seems very likely Rowling thought some were not worth mentioning.--Rodolphus 09:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::What Rodolphus said. There are at least 50 unnamed dead defenders, and a roll-call of everybody would have unnecessarily dragged on the pacing of the ending. Harry named those whose deaths affected him the most, and he and Lavender were never that close. And Colin's death WAS significant to Harry. Here was someone who had practically worshiped Harry for years, who had bent over backwards trying to earn his friendship, but who Harry had always brushed off as an annoyance. And then Harry sees that Colin died for his sake. It's one more emotional gut-punch. ::I believe the overall consensus is that if Lavender dies in the film, then it's canon (unless JKR gives another interview or puts something on her website which says otherwise). We just need to see if this makes it from the test screening to the final theatrical cut. - Nick O'Demus 10:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::It's possible Lavender wasn't mentioned among the dead in the book because she was still clinging to life at that point and only succumbed to her injuries later on. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 20:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::True, but then why not just mention alraedy that Lavender had died when Harry and the others passed by her, or during the 1 hour interval of battle. I'm sorry, I understand that you guys think of it as canon if she dies in the films, you have a point, but I just don't believe it happened in the book, therefore it is non-canon in my opinion. :As a matter of fact, policy states that if they are different, what happens in the books always takes precedence over what happened in the movies. Starstuff - were you suggesting that as an idea to enter into the page? b/c it's too speculative to include. The Knights Who Say Ni 01:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I wasn't proposing it as something to add to the article. It was intended as a response to the suggestion made on this talk page that we can say with certainty that Lavender survived in the book because she isn't specifically named as one of the dead. Not all deaths are fast or instantaneous. Lavender was mauled and fell off a balcony, so it's conceivable she was bleeding internally, but not massively enough to die quickly. Like Montgomery, another one of Greyback's victims, she may have died at St. Mungo's. :::I don't mean to argue that this is what actually happened behind the scenes in the book. Only give a reason why we shouldn't interpret Lavender not being mentioned among the dead in the Great Hall in the book as conclusive evidence of her survival. The book is silent as to the question of whether she lived or died. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::It would make sense for Lavender to die of injuries. Only that what would be the point of JK killing off Lavender if she wasn't going to reveal it. Why not just say at once that Lavender was killed off at the moment Greyback attacked her. And the test screen shows that Lavender that as early as during the hour long break of the Battle of Hogwarts. So she couldn't have died after Greyback's attack. :I think the point is, though, that while she may not be expressly listed among the deaths, she's also not expressly listed among the survivors. As has been said, the last time she's ever mentioned in the novels, she's still alive, but very seriously injured. Whether she ultimately lives or dies after this is not established in the book. Now, if McGonagall, Neville, or Draco were to die in the film, THAT would be non-canon. :Basically, ever since Deathly Hallows was first published, we've been going off the assumption that any named character who wasn't listed among the dead likely survived the battle. However, this assumption only persists until the issue is clarified by another canonical source, such as the films. - Nick O'Demus 13:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Just because she isn't listed as one of the survivors doesn't mean she died. I mean, that would be like saying that last we heard from Seamus Finnigan was before the battle, so he may have died. I believe that what JK Rowling meant when listing the dead was that only Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, and 50 minor characters who we never heard of had died. Not minor characters such as Lavender or Padma. :::Please reread my previous post. I just said we were going off the assumption that any named character who wasn't listed among the dead likely survived the battle. However, this is still just an assumption, not canonical fact. And if it's not clearly established one way or the other in Tier 1 canon, then it falls to Tier 2. :::And as far as Seamus is concerned, yes we are assuming he survived, as he's not named among the dead, but since that part before the battle is the last we hear of him in the novels, and since nothing has been said by JKR in any interviews (yet), then whether he lives or dies in the film would be considered canon as well. - Nick O'Demus 14:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I would just like to say that Seamus did survive. Harry saw him sitting with Dean and Professor Slughorn after the battle. And Hannah Abbott and him were saved by Harry from Voldemort, and presumabley none from the good side died after that. Alumeng 00:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry for misreading it. Okay, but didn't someone above just state that JKR said in an interview taht Lavender didn't die nor become a werewolf? In my opinion the Tier 2 should be Rowling's interview. Wouldn't it seem more likely that Lavender survived rather than died in the book? I think we should just simply put it as a behind the scenes if she dies in the films. And besides JK will be publishing an encyclopedia one day, then we can know for sure if hshe died during the battle. And about the reaction thingy, if that was the case, then wouldn't Ron have reacted a bit to Lavender's death? I mean, sure Fred also died and that was significant, but he would've reacted to Lavender too. If Rowling really said it, it is canon, but we need a link to the interview. And perhaps Ron reacted, but didn´t tell Harry.--Rodolphus 15:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but Harry would've noticed if Ron reacted to Lavender's death. Can't we just put it as a Behind the Scenes until we hear it from JKR? Listen I found a site with an interview with JK that , although it doesn't it, leads us to believe that Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and Colin were the only ones that died. http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/20001720/ In case you can't find the question, , it's below: Jackson: Is there anything you wish you had or hadn't written in Harry Potter-- mainly deaths? J.K. Rowling: I-- no, the deaths were all very, very considered. I don't kill even fictional characters lightly. So I don't regret any of them. There are minor plot things that I-- I would change going back. I'd certainly-- edit Phoenix a bit better because it's-- I think it's too long. I mean, if she doesn't kill her characters lightly, then why kill one and not mention it. I'm just telling you. Um, I watched the film today and Lavender finally dies in the film. I think the book should be considered more cannon. Charmedthree 21:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) As I said before: The book doesn´t state she survives, so she dies, per film canon. Rodolphus 16:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Listen, I know she dies in the film and that we don't know what happens to her in the book. But even in the film, the way she gets injuried is different from that of the book, she doesn't fall of a balcony. So, if it isn't asking too much, could we please at least put that her fate in the book as unknown but that she died in the film. Please.... There is no need to conflate book canon with movie canon. No one in fandom has ever done that--it is understood that movie canon WILL differ from book canon, especially when things in the movie deviate so much from the books. Lavender's body is "feebly stirring" in the book and Greyback is blasted away from her before he even gets to "sink his teeth in her" like he does in the movie. Re-reading the passage (pp. 646 of the U.S. paperback) might clarify things for you. But in the movie, Greyback's already taken a bite out of her when Hermione blasts him off of her; it's too late, Lavender is already wide-eyed and not moving. ParryHotterHero 01:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I usually don't like to get involved in these matters, but I feel that I must. JKR was a producer of the film, and anything that serious would have ran by her. I also reread the American edition, and it is implied that she basically "twitched" and died from her injuries. Secondly Ron was traumatized by Fred's death really to care much about his ex-girlfriend, and he was not there at the time of the attack, he would have found out much later. Although I personally believe book canon overrides movies canon, I think in this case, JKR and the film makers basically confirmed her death, because in reality if it hasn't been mentioned by JKR by now, it would have probably never been confirmed otherwise.--Lemursrule 03:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Not necessarily. JK Rowling said in an interview that canonically, Neville ends up with Hannah and Luna with Rolf Scamander, and that there was never any romance between the two. But in the film, there is a romance between the Neville and Luna despite not being canon. JK Rowling also said herself that she considers the films a separate entity from the books, and that she would only intervene in something in the movie if it would affect the plot, so that doesn't mean Lavender's dead. At the end of the day, the books and movies are different canons so we can't use one as evidence for the other. We don't know if she dies in the book - feebly stirring doesn't mean anything on its own, so we say we just don;t know, simple as. If she dies in the film she dies in the film.Green Zubat 20:59, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I also think book canon and movie canon should be considered separately. Otherwise, Padma Patil would be in two houses :P So in the book, her fate is unknown, while in the movies, she is confirmed dead (see later scene with Padma and Professor Trelawney covering her body) --Hugo patil 09:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Possibly Part-Werewolf? I think we should change her species to: Human, Part-Werewolf (possibly). I mean, she was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Until we get confirmation at least, because the same happened to Bill, and his page says that he is part-werewolf, so maybe a change should be good Balian311 08:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it should be the opposite. Since we haven't had a confirmation of what happened, we should keep her as human. She appears in Order of the Pheonix film at the Gryffindor Table and at the meeting at the Hogs Head she is played by Tabatha St. Vincent; she has blondish brownish hair and she looks around about Harry's Year. But she died from her injuries, so it doesn't really matter if we put her as Part-Werewolf, right? Francesca 19:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) LAVENDER never dies :( luckily in the movie, it did show her dead... I was laughing so hard when I saw her on the floor lying there, with tears down her face... she did die :)JKeil 18:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) If Lavender's still alive, she wouldn't be werewolf anyways. It wasn't a full moon during the battle, so she would have the same situation as Bill Weasley. Alumeng 00:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Lavender's death In The Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Professor Trelawney is shown with another student, pulling a sheet over a dead Lavender. So sad. :Trelawney pulled a sheet over Lavender's corpse? I may be wrong, but wasn't it over the body of an unidentified female teacher (see this image)? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : In my opinion Lavender was killed by Fenrir, who was eating her. User:Domynyk 20:44, July 20, 2011, (UTC) i disagree the npdy that padma and sybill brought in was that unamed teacher im sure they wouldve mentioned it Ron did briefly date her.......... Hes not heartless. forgot my sigUser:MinxelfinforeverI Love Boulderon|User talk:Minxelfinforeve 08:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Why is Lavender Black for the first few films? Why is Lavender Brown, Black in the first few movies. I get its magic and all, I just doubt that Magic could change your race. ARCWorker 22:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Because the filmmakers cast an actress with African ancestry to play her in the first three films. Lavender, in the books, is a caucasian witch, as depicted in the films starting with Half-Blood Prince. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Lavender's Death in the movie.S Shouldn't it be stated at least in the behind the scene's that she dies in the movie? It shows where feneir greyback had bitten her neck and she was dead when harry killed him in the movie. So shouldn't it be stated she dies in the movie even though she doesn't die in the book? That was freaky,Wolfdude was munching on her.(Hangingmanpeter0 05:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC)) I think she may be dead, but in the movie, Neville says the name of every important character which was killed, and Lavender isn't among them. Also, in the book, they also name some of the most important characters. They even name Colin Creevey, but not Lavender. :The Harry Potter Wiki treats Lavender's death in the film as canon since the book doesn't say whether she survived. However, if JKR reveals that Lavender lived at some point in the future (perhaps through Pottermore), this would override the films, since JKR and the books are considered the highest source of canon under this wiki's canon policy. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Not exactly. Just because something happens in the film doesn't mean it's canon, EVEN if JKR didn't state it in the book. We should but that her fate is unknown. If what happened in the movie were canon, then Lavender would've fallen off a balcony and not have been bitten by Greyback. Thus, we should put her fate as unknown. Hey, I just thought of something. We spent the whole time saying that Lavender probably died because of the films and JKR didn't specify that she lived. How would she? Would she say "and fifty other Hogwartians who had died fighting him that night. And Lavender Brown survived."? She obviously wouldn't do that. She must have assumed that we'd deduct that she survived since she wasn't listed among those who died. Why i dont think she died In the movie it stated she was stirring. She wasn't that much of an important character, but she was a significant person in Ron's life. If she did die he would atleast mention it. Like another user said they mentioned Colin who had a even smaller roll than Lavender. So my opinion she did not die. Hope you take it into consideration. I agree with the above. My improved theory Ok so there has been a lot of editing changing Lavender's life status to dead (which i have been reverting,but im stopping). There is absouletly no proof. In the movie they showed Greyback close to her neck. Greyback got blasted out of a window, and I may be wrong, but I never saw him after that. Now movies tend to cut out a bunch of parts. In this situation Lavender was just on the ground and Greyback was going to bite her. Where in the book Lavender and Greyback fell from the balcony and Greyback was GOING to bite her before Hermione shot him with a spell then Trelawney hit him with a crystal ball. In the book Greyback never touched her after they fell in the movie he was just close to her neck. Now heres another thought Greyback likes to turn children into werewolves especially YOUNG GIRLS! Now there was no full moon on that date he could have left her with lycanthropic traits like Bill or JKR would have a full moon on the date simply because she could do that in her book. Now to the game, in the game Fenrir was holding her then pushed her and seem like she was trying to get up. Then you play as Hermione in and fight Greyback now in the game if you take your time fighting him in the backround you can see a person duelling a snatcher or death eater. How I found out is they casted the protego charm which was very easy to see since everything was black and grey. Now I thought this could be Lavender since Harry and Ron left. Another thing is I am sure Jo would have mentioned her dieing through Ron or when Harry listes the fallen. Even Colin was announced dead and Lavender had a much bigger role than him. You guys can leave your opinions below and don't just say she is dead because you dont like her i like her she was just a kid in love and was very excited about it. Hermione didnt hate her she directed her anger towards Ron and when they broke up she spared her feelings. User:MinxelfinforeverI Love Boulderon|User talk:Minxelfinforever 21:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :First of all, Greyback is clearly seen maiming (literally gnawing her) Lavender in the film. Given her lack of resistance (i.e. absence of any physical attempts to make Greyback back off such as kicking or squirming), screams of pain, and any reaction whatsover (not to mention the fact she is visibly not breathing; her chest does not go up nor down when there's a close shot of her) it is highly implied she is, indeed, dead in the film. The book leaves her fate unclear. She was indeed attacked by Greyback, but we lack any closure of what happened next (the scene is interrupted by the arrival of the Acromantulas, and we do not hear again of Lavender). :So those are the facts: the book leaves her fate unclear, never ruling out the possibility of her dying (do note that an omission is not a statement in any way); and the film shows she died as a result of the attack. Now, according to our canon policy, information from the films that does not directly affect or contradict the literary canon can and should be treated as canon itself. This information from the film does not contradict the book's version of events in any way and is, by definition, a valid canon fact as far as this wiki is concerned. :It's not a matter of what characters you like and what characters you don't; it's a matter of applying and enforcing our current canon policy. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC)